Humble Distraction: Part 3
by Hanaellena
Summary: Events following 3x23 'Insatiable'. Can be viewed as a one shot. Lydia hears the Nogitsune at the hospital where the Sheriff and Melissa are and screams. So she, Stiles, Scott and Derek rush to save them, unless they're too late. Derek is a wonderful pack member. Lydia and Stiles need each other more than they know.


All three of them were now racing through Scott's hallway, Stiles more stumbling. Lydia was behind him reaching out her arms every time his body threatened to fall. He needed to be resting, she thought. He should be sleeping, for hours and hours, for days even, getting better. They all knew he wasn't. It was obvious. His deterioration was almost enough to make her order him to stay. Tell him that they would take care of it all. Everything would be okay. But what right did she have. He didn't belong to her. Not really. And the Sheriff wasn't her father.

Scott swung open the front door to reveal the dim light of evening. Lydia saw alarm appear on Stiles' face when he realised the sheer length of time he'd been unconscious. It was already nearing the end of the next day. More than twelve hours had passed since it had happened. They'd already talked Scott's dad out of keeping them at the police station, which wasn't easy. But despite what seemed otherwise, the man still had a heart. There'd been no sarcasm this time. No winding their way out. Just sadness. Plain and simple sadness. And even Agent Mcall wasn't going to force them to relive it. That was when Sheriff Stilinski had told them he was going to the hospital. Something about talking to Melissa. At the time it all seemed like minor details. But now, as her phone buzzed in her hand with the anguish of so many people, it just seemed so real. So present. And all she wanted was for it to stop.

The trio tumbled out onto Scott's drive and were stopped in their tracks by the almost menacing figure of Derek. His face was even more intense than usual, obviously having heard the news. Deaton was there too, looking solemn, sympathetic.

"What are you doing?" It was Derek that spoke.

Scott didn't seem shocked to see them. He told them everything without hesitation. The hospital. Parents. Oni. Nogitsune. The scream. Stiles and Lydia stayed silent. Though she saw him sway and quickly latched her arm around him, bearing his weight as best she could. She felt his body quake.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Deaton who stepped forward, maintaining the same sombre expression, though his tone of voice was stern.

"What are you expecting to do, Scott?" he said, glancing suspiciously at the boy in Lydia's arms. "Rush in there, claws out, with no idea what you're up against? One of you is unmistakably sick. Has it not occurred to you that you could be playing right into his hands?"

"Of course it has" again, Derek spoke and all three teenagers looked at him in surprise. "That's no reason not to go though"

The man stepped forward and placed a hand firmly on Scott's shoulder.

"We'll come with you" he said assured and definite. "We're going to get there. And then we're going to get them out. Alive. I promise"

With the last couple of words he looked at Stiles, the _real_ Stiles. And Lydia could tell he was hesitant. The last time Derek had seen him, he'd been the opposite of himself. Wrong. _Evil_. But she could see Derek's instant reassurance at the sight of guilt and fear and hurt written all over him. It pained him, but at least he didn't have to fear him. Stiles and Scott both nodded, though Lydia could tell their confidence in the idea was dwindling. Hers definitely was. But that was something she had to push aside, for Scott, for Stiles, and for her own sense of sanity. They were going to be okay. They were going to be okay. _They were going to be okay_. The words began to sound strange in her head. Sort of alien. She kept saying them anyway.

Lydia maintained her hold on Stiles as they went over to his jeep. Deaton made his way to his own vehicle, knowing that there was no point in arguing. Derek and Scott got in the front with Scott in the drivers' seat while Lydia helped Stiles into the back, following quickly after him. They all knew that Stiles was nowhere near fit enough to drive. And for some reason Lydia felt she had to stay with him. She had to care for him. It took one fleeting look and somehow Stiles understood completely, which meant he didn't resist in the slightest. Once they were seated she leant against him and wrapped her arm around his, entwining their fingers tightly. She felt like if she let go even for one second she would lose him. And with that she would lose herself. They were both about to fall into a great abyss of darkness, yet it was Stiles' hand that was keeping her from tumbling over the edge.

She sensed the engine start. Then movement. And as the voices all around her raged on, she felt like they were driving straight to hell.

Along the journey, Derek turned his head to look back at Stiles, whose eyes were intense with anticipation, but half closed with fatigue. He looked seriously concerned, which surprised Lydia, only because she'd never really imagined the brooding Derek fearing for sarcastic, irritating, pain in the backside Stiles. She guessed she could relate. It appeared they only seemed to realise how much they truly cared about something, how much they really _needed_ something when they ran the risk of losing it. How stupid, she thought. And she too looked at the boy full of worry. She could tell Stiles knew they were staring at him and was choosing to ignore them. He still felt unworthy and it frustrated her beyond belief. So Lydia lifted her free hand and ran it gently over his hair and onto his shoulder so that she could get a better grip on what felt like her life float in a never ending ocean. Despite his remorse obviously telling him to do otherwise, Stiles leaned into her touch instantly, as if her hand was taking the pain away, just like Scott's would. And maybe in some strange and unexplainable way, it really was.

Seven minutes later, they arrived at their destination. And the voices in Lydia's head were louder than ever.


End file.
